Second Chance
by shiznat13
Summary: just read, don't know what to write as summary
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure if I can write an actual story. I can only write One-shot but I'll give it a try.

don't worry there won't be much drama cause i'm not planning to make it long.

**Warning: they might be OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime **

* * *

_She's sitting at the bar having a drink to calm down a little, she just had a nasty fight with her girlfriend so she decided to go out to cool down. she wipe her eyes and sniffed. she sense a man sit near her, _

_" bad night? gorgeous babe? " asked the man sitting to her right, she look to her right and look at the man. he has blonde hair, violet eyes and a neat trimmed bear. she chug her beer before replying._

_" a very bad night. i just had a fight with my girlfriend " she answered she didn't care if she's telling her problem to a stranger, she's a bit drunk. the man smirk_

_" oh.. why? by the way I'm Kenji " Kenji inched closer to her but she didn't notice, she just told him what happened_

_" well, it was mostly my fault, you see she's not the type to express what she's really feeling in public. I wanted to know if i can get her to get jealous and express it, i'm a possessive woman when it comes to her and i always get jealous when i saw her getting cozy with someone outside our friends circle. so I tried to get her jealous by flirting with some girl in front of her. that's where it started our fight. first its a small fight but it turn big when I lost my cool. "_

_Kenji pretended to listen, he took a sip to his whiskey, he turn his body facing her, he really don't care about her problem, he just want to have a touch this gorgeous lady. he lean closer wanting to score this lady. _

_she turn her head to look to kenji, she was startled when she saw how close their faces is. she open her mouth while backing away to say something when he suddenly thrust his face, kissing her roughly, he grab a hold on her back head to prevent her from breaking. because she's drunk she's can't think clearly how to escape. she put her left hand on his side and dig her nails hard. kenji wince in pain then let go, he back away then notice someone and left since he got what he wanted._

_she was about to yell at him when she saw her girlfriend looking at her with a hurt expression. she stand to follow her girlfriend trying to catch on her who walk quickly to the exit._

_" Natsuki, it's not what you think! " She grab her arm and pull her to the sidewalk away from prying eyes. _

_Natsuki turn around, her face is flush , tears streaming down her face. she hiccuped as she yanked her arm free from her grasp._

_" I was worried when you didn't answer my call, you're gone for almost six hours, thinking that you might got in trouble so I went to the bar you always went to, to pick you up , but I found you kissing someone! I worry over nothing.! I'm tired of always trying to understand your flirty nature, I know its the way you are, but do you really need to always flirt with some girls like i'm not there.? Shizuru. "_

_Shizuru tried to calm down, it didn't help that she's drunk and couldn't think clearly. her anger earlier rise again. _

_" as if you didn't flirt in front of me! you're always with Kazuya when I'm not with you, getting all comfortable. and even if we're together he's always there draping his arm around your shoulder casually, as if you're with him instead of me. ! " Shizuru said while glaring at Natsuki who sighed tiredly while wiping her tears._

_" him again? we talk this out already, didn't I say that he's my childhood friend and we're that comfortable with each other before we begin dating. I only saw him as a brother. but you.. " Natsuki point Shizuru with a raised eyebrow " you don't even know the girls name but you act around them as if you know them well. I endure all the caressing on the cheek and slyly groping you them but to kiss? its not only a girl bu a GUY? " Natsuki shake her head " I think we are better of apart. let's stop this game " _

_Shizuru look at Natsuki in disbelief , she grad Natsuki's hand roughly. Her crimson eyes blazing._

_" you think this is a game to me ?! maybe you're taking this fight a chance to break away.. " _ _**stop., Please forgive me Natsuki I couldn't control myself.** **don't believe what I'm saying right now..** Shizuru beg inside trying to regain control of herself. " so you can rid of me and be with him and become his BITCH! " __  
_

_her head snap to the side, a stinging sensation on her left cheek where Natsuki just slapped her. she was breathing heavily , she slowly look at Natsuki , the expression Natsuki's sporting torn her heart to peaces. _

_" I.. I'm sorry " Shizuru said she lift her right hand to touch Natsuki's crying face but Natsuki turn around and run to her bike , she strandle it , she didn't bother to put her helmet, _

_" we're done " said Natsuki without looking at Shizuru before reviving her engine and sped away. _

_Shizuru could only watch as the light of the bike fade away. She drop to the ground and broke down.._

Sunlight touch her face, she turn on her side trying to avoid the light. she groan when her alarm clock ring indicating her time to get up and get ready for work. she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she get up as she yawn and make her way to her bathroom to start her morning routine. after putting her work clothes on she went to her kitchen to make breakfast. she quickly drink her tea and eat her toast, she have so many paper work waiting on her desk for sure since she take a day off yesterday.

She now own the Fujino corp. after her father died last year because of illness she work hard to make sure the Fujino corp. stay high in the industry. she won't waste her father's hard work. her father is such a good man, he didn't make marriage arrangement like other rich man just to expand their company. he accepted her being lesbian and he love his Family more than his Company.

she grab her keys and purse and walk to her _Boxster S Dark Blue Metallic _, she get in and revive the machine and sped up to the Fujino corp. she park her car to her spot and walk in to the building.

Her secretary with teal hair and grey eye greeted her " Good morning Shizuru-san "

Shizuru smile " Good morning Tomoe-han. what's my schedule today? " she open her office door while her secretary check her schedule.

" good news, no meetings today, all you got to do is to sign the papers on your desk. "

Shizuru sit behind her desk , she lean back and sigh " that's good, I'm not in the mood to attend any boring meeting. " she look to the papers on her desk " so many papers to sign. my butt will surely glued on my chair all day. "

Tomoe giggled " so want me to get you a tea since you're stuck there? "

Shizuru pick her pen and stated to read the papers and sign " yes please.. "

Tomoe walk out to prefer her hard working boss .

once the door close, she put her pen down and stared at the picture on the right side of her desk. On the picture is she and Natsuki, Natsuki's right eye is close as she kissed her right cheek as Natsuki smile.

It's been 3 years since she last saw Natsuki, when she got to the apartment they shared after their fight , she saw the closet open and all Natsuki's clothes are gone . she asked their friends if they know where Natsuki is, they don't know where she is only Mai, Mai said next week Natsuki would leave the country because she would be transfer there for work if she accepted the offer and Natsuki just call her recently to say she accepted the offer and Natsuki told about their break up . even if she went to the airport the day Natsuki's departure to stop her and apologize to her. she didn't make it 'cause the plane Natsuki went on just leave 5 minutes ago.

Shizuru sigh and blink a couple of times to stop her tears from falling. Even after all these years, she still love her. The door open and she sit straight and resume to signing the papers. Tomoe woke in with a tray a kettle of tea a a cup on it. she push the tray on Shizuru's left side and pour her a cup of tea. she then give it to Shizuru who accepted it with a thank you and sip her tea. Tomoe look at Shizuru's face and said

" You missed her . " its a statement than a question. Shizuru put her cup down and sigh.

" Everyday. " Shizuru felt her eyes sting so she took a deep breath and close her eyes .

Tomoe keep looking at her with a sad look. it hurts her too to see her friend like this.

" why don't you search for her, its not that hard for you to pay people to find her. " Tomoe suggested.

Shizuru shook her head " I'm scared.. I'm scared that even if I find her, she won't feel the same. like she do before. "

Tomoe just patted her shoulder and decided to change the topic.

" oh! before I forget , you're mother called earlier, saying that your cousin Reito will be arriving next month here. she said to call her after you receive her message. "

Shizuru stop signing and look up to Tomoe. " Reito huh. well I better call my mother now.. "

Tomoe nodded then walk out to start working. Shizuru dialed a number, it rings 3 times before a kyoto accented voice answered.

" Hello Mother " Shizuru greeted, as she leaned back

" _Hello Kitsune. " _

" So what are you gonna talk about Reito mother? "

" _oh! about that, I was wondering if you're fine to let your cousin Reito with her Girlfriend to live with you temporary. He said he couldn't make a call to you because of her busy schedule and ask me this favor. his house is still not complete so he's asking if its okay to stay with your house for a while with her Girlfriend . "_

Shizuru tapped her chin as she think " sure, why not. I have only one spare room, since its her Girlfriend they can share one bed. "

"_ he will be grateful, he will be arriving next month. I'll live a message to him saying you agreed. anyway, I gotta go dear, I have a tea ceremony . always take care of yourself, "_

" alright., I'll call him if I have a spare time. Its been a long time since I saw him. take care yourself too, don't tire yourself to much. bye mother " Shizuru hang up and sigh, she's been sighing a lot today. she thought about Reito, its been years since she last saw him. he just went to state and live there without saying his reason.

She missed him and can't wait to see him next month, they have a lot of catching to do. She wonder what his girlfriend is like. but she's happy that he have settle to one girl and even live together. She turn her attention to her work and began reading to finish early. she and the gang always have a reunion day every Friday. they build a house for them to meet and hang out. she sigh again and stop thinking.

* * *

read and review. tell me if its good to continue or not.

**_~ Euri~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I had a hard time typing this story. I had to rewrite it because of my stupid connection. anyway, I'm looking for a Beta Reader., If someone is willing to just pm me. ****I really need one. Thanks.**

**I apologize for my grammar errors , my English is poor, so please bear it 'till I find a Beta. **

**I put a warning below for those who don't want shiznat pairing with a guy .**

**Warning: OOC SHIZNAT and Natsuki/Reito Pairing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/ Otome**

* * *

Shizuru exited her office and stop in front of her secretary's desk.

" Tomoe-han lets go "

Tomoe arranged the papers she's working on and put it in the cabinet to her left. she then grabs her purse and phone before walking beside Shizuru to the elevator. Shizuru pushed the button to the ground floor, Then leaned her back on the metal wall, she turns her head to look at Tomoe who was typing on her phone furiously .

" How are you and Nao-han? " Shizuru asked after Tomoe put her phone in her pocket.

" Still the same, sweet and full of love " Tomoe said dreamily.

Shizuru turn her eyes on the counting number above.

" And sex life? "

Tomoe blush " good, very good. we're very active "

Shizuru glance at her Blushing secretary. She smirked before saying in a teasing tone.

" Very active indeed. so that's why you were limping when you walk in my office the other day. My my, what had been Nao-han doing, for you to limp like that? "

" Shut up! " Shizuru laughed. With blood rushing to her head, Tomoe looks like she's about to explode. she looks like a strawberry! with her red face and green hair.

Tomoe huffed, and felt her phone vibrate, she took it out to see a message from Nao.

" Y_ou go ahead with Shizuru, my meeting might take a while. I'll see you later at The Hime Hangout place. Love you Tomo-chin "_

Tomoe scroll down to see a picture of Nao's kissing face. Tomoe blush, a silly smile plastered on her face as she type a reply.

"_ okay, love you too Nao-chin " _

Shizuru just shakes her head to her love struck secretary.

" Hey Shizuru-san, Nao-chin won't be able to pick me up, can I ride with you? " Tomoe asked putting her phone in her purse.

" Sure, no problem. We're heading to the same place anyway " Shizuru answered . she stands properly when the elevator ding. They got out and walk outside the building after saying goodbye to the Guard. They headed to the parking lot, then got in the car. They pull out the parking lot to head at the Hime Hangout place.

* * *

_**The Hime Hangout Place**_

The place is a Bungalo House, The entrance is in the middle, When you enter , you will see on the left side a 3 Pieces of Sectional Sofa with a low table, and an X-box in front of the Flat screen TV. A Bathroom in the middle, On the right is The Kitchen with a Dining table where Mai is currently cooking for the gang.

" Mai I'm hungry " Mikoto is sitting on the counter near the stove, sniffing the delicious aroma of the food Mai is cooking.

" Mikoto, get down, sit on the chair not there. " Mai said while cooking the last food.

Mikoto obeyed Mai. She turns her head to the entrance when she heard the sound of the bell that is attached on the right side of the door above.

A charcoal haired woman with glasses walk in. Beside her is a Red haired woman with Lime green eyes.

" Hello Bitches " greeted the red haired woman, she seats on one of the chairs with the charcoal haired woman on her left.

A ladle came flying to the red haired woman, hitting her squarely on the forehead.

" OUCH! What the .. MAI! " The red haired woman was about to curse when Mai look at her dangerously. She put her hands up in surrender.

" Watch your mouth, Mikoto's here for God's sake. " Mai said while the chuckling Chie handed the ladle back to Mai who with last glare resume cooking.

" For Gods sake, she's 17! " Nao shut her mouth quickly with a click, when Mai threw her another death glare.

Mikoto grin to Chie and Nao " Hello Nao, Chie " Mikoto nod and smile at the two.

Mai stirred once more the soup before turning off the stove. she then turned to her 3 friends.

" Mikoto could you wash the pan and ladle I used.? Thanks " Mai sits across the women while Mikoto does as Mai said.

" Now w- "

"Yes? " Nao said, Mai looks at her with a blank expression. Chie just chuckles and shake her head. ' _tsk, its boring to annoy Mai. I can't get a satisfactory reaction like that Mutt. where the hell is she anyway, She didn't even tell us where she lives' _though Nao.

" I'm not calling your name " Nao just shrug her shoulders, she leaned back on her seat and check her nails for any dirt.

" As I was saying before Nao Interrupted me, Where is Aoi? " Mai asked Chie.

" She's having a reunion with her Family and relatives from U.S " Chie then turn to speak to Nao who continued to check her nails.

" Guess what Nao. I got the woman's Number earlier, the one I was pointing to you yesterday? " Chie said with a grin. Nao just raised her right eyebrow to Chie.

" oh? how? " Nao asked with a yawn, Mai just listen to them.

" She 'accidentally' bumped into me when I entered the Cafe she's working."

" Are you cheating on Aoi? Chie I would have never thought of you to do that. I thought you're serious to Aoi. " Mai butted in.

Chie looked at her in disbelief. " What?! No!, What the hell Mai, I wouldn't do that, I love Aoi and Dah! its just a number, it doesn't count as cheating. " Chie argued back.

" Then why did you still save her number? " asked Mai

Chie sigh " Geez Mai, I didn't delete it 'cause our Nao here might want to know the waitress more. " Chie said wiggling her eyebrows to Nao who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

" Na-ah, I don't even care who she is, she has nice chest yes, but that's all. I'm Faithful to my Tomo-chin " Nao grinned proudly.

Mai glared at Chie, who quickly pressed something on her phone, She then holds her phone in front of Mai's face to show the deleted number of the waitress. Chie leaned back on her seat after a satisfied nod from Mai.

" Why are you so sensitive about cheating? I didn't even do it "

Mai open her mouth to speak, but Nao beat her to it.

" 'cause she doesn't want you to do what she did before " Mai glare at the grinning Nao. Chie looked wide eye between them, She lean forward and with an eager grin she ask.

" You cheated on Tate? " Mai open her mouth again, but Nao beat her to it again.

" not Tate " Nao was about to tell who but a kick on her shin stop her. She hiss and rubbed her shin " okay, okay. My lip is sealed "

Chie slammed her hand on the table, looking disappointed for having refuse to share the juicy gossip.

" Oh!, Come on! Share it with me, am I not your pal? " Chie looked back and forth to Nao and Mai.

Mai sighed " My boyfriend before Tate, caught me cheating with Tate. That's all.! "

" And she regretted it 'till now." Nao added earning another kicked on her shin.

Chie leaned back again, satisfied for now " you're not happy with Tate then? "

Mai didn't get to answer because Tate walks in and greeted the women " Hello girls "

Mikoto and Chie just nodded in response. Nao lazily wave her right hand before she whispered under her breath

"Here comes the Devil with so many horns pointed in every direction " Mikoto and Chie chuckled.

Tate lean down and kiss Mai on the cheek with a smooch sound, Chie and Nao cringed in disgust. They didn't like Tate especially Nao, He's an arrogant Dick , always thinking of himself as a handsome and charming man. Sergey Wang his twin is more tolerable and with a less annoying face. They're just being nice to him for Mai.

Nao knew he's only after Mai's body and money. Nao once told Mai about that, but Mai even thought she found her relationship with Tate slowly becoming dull, She still have feelings for him. Nao just shrugged and just watch at the sideline, she will interfere when needed. She's sure Tate won't let her go easily.

They heard the bell ring again and Two women in office clothes come in. Tomoe raised both her eyebrow when she saw Nao.

" I thought you have a meeting? " Tomoe asked as she peck Nao on the lips. Nao slipped her right arm around Tomoe's waist and pull her down to sit on her lap.

" My boss got an emergency call from her wife. So we finished early." Nao explained, kissing Tomoe's neck.

" Good evening " Shizuru greeted, she looked around.

" Where are the others? " She seated on her usual spot.

" Oh, Midori and Youko-san couldn't make it, they are having a drink with their co-workers." Mai stand up to serve the foods.

" I see. Haruka-han and Yukino-han are still not back in the country. " Shizuru rise to her seat to help Mai.

" Food, food ,food. " Mikoto happily said, helping Mai to bring the heavy and hot pot on the table since Tate just seated himself, waiting to be serve.

Once the foods are served, They took their seats and proceed to eat.

"Itadakimasu"

* * *

_**I had a lot of interruption while writing this. Well I'm just glad I finished writing this before midnight. please review and be gentle with your comment. I'm a sensitive person : )**_

~Euri~


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who continue reading my story and for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime / Otome**

**Warning: OOC Shiznat &amp; Natsuki/Reito pairing**

* * *

Four weeks had past since she got a call from her mother . It's past nine and Shizuru is currently working late, she has a lot of papers to work on. She already finished her work for today and she's currently working on some contract for tomorrow. She'll be taking a day off tomorrow, using that time to clean her house and prepare the bedroom her cousin will be staying.

Her phone rang, making her paused from reading the last paper. She picked the phone up and brought it to her ear.

" Hello? " Shizuru said after yawning.

" Shi-chan " A deep voice said on the other line.

Crimson eyes widen a little before smiling.

" Ara! Rei-kun? " Shizuru shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position.

" The one and only. How are you my oh - so charming cousin? " Asked Reito playfully.

Shizuru chuckle, her cousin never changes " Fine, just a little tired from reading and signing papers. How are you smooth talker ? "

" Ah. Busy because of business. I have to make sure my Restaurants are doing good before I leave the country. " Reito sighed.

" Oh! you finally reached your dream "

" Yeah.. Oh! wait a second Shi-chan "

Shizuru waited, she could hear Reito talking to someone. She heard a female husky voice, it sounds familiar, she couldn't really hear what they are talking about. Before she could ponder about the familiar husky voice, Reito went back to his phone.

" Sorry for the wait. You there Shi-chan? " Reito asked after talking to his girlfriend.

" Yeah. Who is that you're talking to? "

" Ah, my girlfriend. She just asked something " Reito said packing the last item of their clothes.

" Hmm, she sounds familiar. Anyway, what time will you arrive? " Shizuru just shrugged the husky voice.

" Tomorrow we'll be arriving at 8:00 pm. You're going to fetch us up right? "

"Yes," Shizuru looked at her watch. " I got to go.. I need to finish the last one "

" Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight "

" Goodnight " Shizuru then hangs up. She quickly get back to her work.

* * *

Shizuru opened her eyes as the sunlight touched her face, she turned on her side, she saw her alarm clock, 8:47 am, She sighed she's still sleepy considering she got home past midnight. She had no choice but to get up and start cleaning if she want to finish early and arrive at the airport on time. She slowly sits up , rubbed her eyes, she brought her right hand up to her mouth and let out a cute yawn. She slowly slipped out from the comforting bed and went into her bathroom to start her morning routine. After eating her breakfast , She started cleaning the house , from her room and her guest room to the Living and Dining room. Afterwards, she checked the guest room to make sure there's no dust, satisfied she take a nap for a while to rest her tired body before getting into the shower. After showering, she put a casual clothes on. She checked her watch and saw the time 7:30 pm. She still have thirty minutes before the plane Reito's riding arrive. She then grabbed her keys and locked the door. After securing the house, she get in her car and drive to the airport.

It only took her twenty minutes for her to arrive. Since she still have ten minutes, she decided to stay in the car and wait for Reito's call.

She was playing Candy Crush when her phone rang. she looked at it and saw Reito's name, She answered it while opening her car door to step out. She walked to the Waiting Area and scan the people going out.

" Hello Rei-kun " Shizuru said while trying to spot her cousin.

"Shi-chan.. where are you? "

"I'm on the wai- oh. There you are! " Shizuru said as she started walking towards her cousin who still haven't found her. Reito was holding a phone on his ear and pulling a big suitcase and two black leather bags on each of his shoulders. He's still looking around when he saw Shizuru walking towards him. She put her phone in her pocket jeans and spread her arms. Rieto quickly dropped the bags he is carrying to hug his cousin.

They hugged each other for a minute before breaking apart. Shizuru examines her cousin's body and feature.

" Look at you!.. Still handsome and charming " Shizuru said, grinning wide.

Reito then straighten his back, flicked his bangs a little and smiled charmingly to Shizuru who laughed at his antics. Shizuru then steps back while Reito picked the bags he dropped. Shizuru looked behind Reito trying to find his girlfriend. Reito noticed his cousin looking behind him.

" She just went to the restroom "

Shizuru nodded, she offered pulling the suitcase which Reito gladly accepted. She was looking down when she hears Reito spoke.

" Oh, baby meet my cousin. "

Shizuru saw a pair of feet with sexy black heels, her gaze traveled to those yummy long legs up to the curvy waist and up to the chest, white creamy neck with raven hair hanging either side, she only knows one person with that shade of blue. Her heart started beating fast, very fast. she continues to look up to those oh so familiar kissable lips , cute nose and those _gasp _ sparkling emerald eyes that she hasn't seen in years.

Crimson met Emerald .

_To be continued.._

* * *

**~Euri~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for my late update. Many things happened these past months. This chapter is kinda longer, so I hope I satisfy you all.**

**WARNING : OOC Shiznat pairing &amp; NatsukixReito**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MAI HIME/ OTOME Unfortunately.**

* * *

They continue to stare at each other's eyes while Reito looks back and forth between them. He decided to speak and blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind.

" Love at first sight? "

The two broke eye contact.'

" What!? " Natsuki looks at Reito, like he loose some screw on his head. While Shizuru takes her time to compose herself.

Reito just shrugs, adjusting the bags on his shoulders.

" Well, you two looks like you can't believe that you finally find your soulmate when you stared at each other. " Reito smiles charmingly to Natsuki when he receives a Death Glare.

" Just kidding baby. So do you know each other? "

Shizuru opens her mouth to speak, but Natsuki speaks first before she could speak.

" We're friends " Natsuki cast a glance at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes, then looks back at Reito.

" You know, the Hime gang that I told you? " Reito nods " She's one of them, Though I didn't know she's your cousin that you're talking about. Such a small world. "

" Such a small world indeed" Shizuru said while looking at Natsuki with blazing Crimson eyes. Natsuki looks away at the sight, a shiver run down her spine. She really didn't like it, when that blazing Crimson eyes were directed to her.

Reito could feel the rising tension surrounding the two ladies. Whatever the problem between them, he doesn't want to get involve. Na-ah, these two are scary when anger. Before the tension could surround the entire airport, He decided to break it.

" Let's go Ladies. I'm getting hungry again. "

" You just ate in the Plane. " Natsuki said while Shizuru starts walking, Leading them to where she parked her car. They put the bags in the trunk. Shizuru took a seat in the Driver seat, while Reito in the passenger seat and Natsuki in the back.

The two cousins chatted about that happened in their lives, while Natsuki just keeps quiet while watching the blurry scenery outside. She can't believe of all people, it had to be Shizuru, Reito's cousin. She didn't know how to act around her without Reito finding out about their past.

From time to time, Shizuru would glance at Natsuki from the rear mirror. This didn't go unnoticed by Reito, who decided to keep a silent observation for now. Natsuki would tell him about it when she's ready to share what happened between them.

" Are you going to cook our dinner? " Asked Shizuru as she parks her car in her garage.

" Nah, I'll unpack our bags. Natsuki will cook for us."

Shizuru raises an eyebrow at Reito then glance quickly at said person in the back seat.

" Her? "

Natsuki has a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

" Yes. I will be the one cooking our food. " Natsuki smugly stated.

Reito chuckles, when Shizuru 's brows furrows in confusion.

" I taught her how to cook when she almost burn my lovely kitchen when we started dating."

Shizuru unlocks her front door, She turns the lights on then let her cousin and Natsuki in. She leads the way to the guest room and show them the room. Reito and Natsuki walk in, they survey the room before Reito put the bags on the bed and starts unpacking. Shizuru notices the bed is too small for two people, They have to cuddle at each other to fit but the thought of Natsuki cuddling with Reito made her eye twitch. She needs to think of a solution.

" Reito, The bed is too small for the two of you. How are you going to fit? " Shizuru asked nonchalantly. Natsuki turns to look at the said bed and indeed the bed is for one person only.

" Oh well, I'll just sleep on the couch. " Said Reito.

" We could fit, if we sleep on our sides. " Answered Natsuki.

" That would be uncomfortable. " Answered back Shizuru while looking at Natsuki who look back with a warning glare. Natsuki opens her mouth, trying to shot back, but Reito spoke first that surprise her with his suggestion.

" Why don't you sleep beside Shizuru? You would be more comfortable with her bed. Besides, you didn't get that much sleep in the plane. " Suggest Reito. Smiling at as Natsuki look at him with wide eyes.

" What!? But we can fit there! " Insist Natsuki while Shizuru just stay silent, pulling her lips in and licking them, trying not to smile.

Reito gives Natsuki a stern look.

" Yes, we can, but I want you to get a good sleep and comfortable position. You can't move freely here without falling down on the bed. Just sleep on her bed, okay? " Reito smiles sweetly when Natsuki nods with a pout.

" You two are friends, and whatever problem you two have. It's better to talk about it and reconcile. I want us three to live comfortably with each other. "

Natsuki sighs in defeat. She gives Reito a small smile.

" Okay. I'll go downstairs to cook our dinner. "

Reito resume unpacking their clothes and put it in the closet. Shizuru watches Natsuki walk out the room, she then turns to look back at Reito.

" Sorry if it's too small, This room for the two of you. " Reito look up and smile reassuringly at Shizuru who smile back.

" It's fine Shi-chan, We don't need a big room. It's enough for us. " Reito stands up and hug Shizuru " Thank you for letting us stay here, If only I have enough money to rent an apartment I would. Unfortunately, I need to save the money I earn in building my Dream house. "

'Shizuru pats Reito's back.

" I'm happy that you asked to stay here. I'm kinda lonely in this house sometimes. Don't worry about it, you and Natsuki are very welcome here. Speaking of her, I'll go downstairs. She might not know where the kitchen things are. " Reito nodded as Shizuru left.

Shizuru saw Natsuki standing and cutting vegetables. She walks closer until she's standing beside Natsuki who stiffen for a moment before relaxing. Shizuru decided to break the awkward silence before it gets on her nerves.

" Did you get all you need for cooking? "

Natsuki peeks at Shizuru through lowered eyelashes. She looks back quickly when Shizuru caught her eyes.

" Y-Yeah. " She clears her throat. ' _Damn blood, you better not rush in my head'_.

Shizuru continues staring at Natsuki. Natsuki felt her brow twitch. She stops chopping and exhales loudly, she turns to Shizuru who didn't look away and met her glare.

" Yes? " Shizuru said, smiling at Natsuki who narrows her eyes.

' Will you stop staring at me? " When Shizuru just continue staring and smiling, Natsuki looks around, she saw the eggs, then turn to Shizuru.

" Why don't you just take care of the eggs. You know, the food we used to cook. "

" Oh. My favorite " Shizuru said, smiling sweetly at her. Natsuki looks away from the sight.

" Yeah, and Reito's favorite. " Natsuki added.

Shizuru proceeds to do the eggs. They continue doing their own business, only the sound of chopping and stirring of eggs could be heard. Shizuru decided to ask the question she's keeping since she saw Natsuki.

" How long…" Shizuru trailed off. She swallows the lump that form in her throat.

Natsuki halts from cutting the onions before continuing.

" How long, what? " She asked softly.

" How long are you and Reito dating? " Shizuru turn on the stove and wait for the pan and oil to heat before putting the garlic and onions, when it's golden brown she added the tomatoes.

. " 7 months "

" Mmm, How did you meet? " She pours the eggs in the pan.

" I was sleeping on the branch of a tree, where he's sitting under it, he didn't know there's a person sleeping above him, when I turn to my side, I forgot it's a branch I'm sleeping not a bed, so I fell. He caught me in time before my face meet the ground. " Natsuki unconsciously let out a smile. Remembering the events.

" At first he stared at me, shock, then he gave me a charming smile , he said, '_My, My, I'm so lucky today to have a beautiful Angel, falls in my arms. _ _May I know the name of my fallen Angel? ´ _ I gave him my name, but he didn't stop charming me until he got my number. That's where it began, he keeps calling and asking me on a dinner. " Natsuki smiles fondly at the memories. She didn't say about why she falls by Reito's charm. _' As if I'm going to say that, he reminds me so much of her. ' _

Shizuru felt her heart squeeze tight at Natsuki's expression. She fought hard to stop from crying in front of Natsuki. She doesn't want Natsuki to see her like that, so she focuses her attention on the food she's cooking.

" I see. " Is all Shizuru could say.

Natsuki glance briefly at the silent Shizuru. She thought that Shizuru have already moved on, so it's okay to talk about her meeting Reito. Natsuki starts cooking while Shizuru set the table. After setting the finish food, Natsuki calls out Reito.

" Reito! Baby, Dinner is ready! "

' _Zuru, Honey. Dinner is ready! ' _Shizuru shut her eyes when a memory of Natsuki cooks a burger steak and calling her for Dinner, flash in her mind. Natsuki is only good at cooking burger steak and Shizuru's favorite scramble egg. So sometimes, she's the one cooking their Dinner.

It hurts Shizuru to see Natsuki cooking and calling out for dinner for someone else, more over, it's her cousin. It's more easy to court her and get her back to her arms without much concerning the other's feeling, but God really is cruel when it comes to love. Her cousin looks happy when he's with Natsuki. He's a good man, and she doesn't want to hurt him and ruin their good relationship. Why does it have to be so fucking hard. She just wants her love back and make up for the time she wasted on Flirting and hurting Natsuki, now that she's back. Her Natsuki, yeah right. It's his Natsuki now. Shizuru heave s a sigh. So close yet so far. She stops gazing longingly at Natsuki, just in time Reito walks in the kitchen.

" Smells good. " Reito took a seat beside Natsuki, across them is Shizuru.

" Itadakimasu. " They said together before starts eating.

" So Shi-chan, you have work tomorrow? " Reito starts a conversation.

Shizuru looks up, she swiftly chews on her food and swallows it before answering Reito.

" Ah.., Yes. I don't want to absent and have a lot of paperwork on my desk. "

Reito chuckles, that's why he did not take the president position of Kanzaki Corp. Too much paperwork and it's not his dream to just sit around and sign papers all day.

His dream is to make his own Restaurant together with " _Her _", as a chef. _'_ _I rather not want to mention her name ' _. Which came true, but it's only his own restaurant now. _' Her ' _He doesn't know where she is and what she's doing in her life. It's not like he cares, He has Natsuki and He's happy with her. His feelings to '_Her ' _is buried deep and caged in the very dark end of his heart. A warm touch on his knee, broke him from his dark thoughts.

He turns his head to the left and saw Nastuki smiling warmly at him. He smiles back, reassuring Natsuki that he's okay. Across them, Shizuru kept her head and eyes down to her food. She keeps eating , but damn, she's already full and if she keeps stuffing her guts, She might throw it back on her plate. But if she looks up, she didn't know if she could take the sight of her cousin and former girlfriend smiling at each other.

Natsuki notices Shizuru's rare behavior , that could only mean, something's bothering her. She decided to initiate a conversation with her.

" Shizuru. " Shizuru looks up eagerly, 'Oh, How much she misses hearing her name spoken from those luscious lips and husky voice! '

" Yes? "

" Do you guys still hang out? " Natsuki asked, bringing a piece of broccoli in her mouth.

" Yes. "

" How are they? "

" Still the same. Thought they miss the bickering between the Pup and Spider. "

Natsuki smiles fondly. Remembering her everyday bickering with Nao.

" Tomorrow is Friday. Do the time and place still the same.? "

" Mm.. I'll tell them later that you're back in japan. You better prefer yourself tomorrow. "

Shizuru smile when Natsuki groan.

" Oh, Damn! Mother hen is going to break my eardrums.. "

BURRRRP..

They look in unison at Reito who wipe his mouth with a napkin.

Reito smile sheepishly .

" Excuse me. It's just your food is so good. "

Natsuki rolls her eyes.

" It's true. It's delicious compared last time I taste the food you cook. You've Improve your cooking skill."

Natsuki looks down and proceed to eat her remaining food to hide her blush.

Shizuru took pleasure of looking at those blushing cheeks. Reito chuckles and also took at the same sight Shizuru is looking at.

" You're so cute. " He playfully pinches Natsuki's cheeks, oblivious to a glare from Shizuru.

Natsuki smack his hand off her cheeks.

" Go upstairs and take a shower. You need to sleep and take a rest. You have to wake up early to check the house and your other business. "

Reito stood up.

"Yes, ma'am " He mock a salute and kiss the top of her head lovingly before leaving to do as her girlfriend says.

Natsuki collects the dishes and brought it to the sink. She was about to grab the sponge when a hand stops her. She looks up to see Crimson eyes.

" I'll do the dishes. " Shizuru said as she takes the sponge.

" No. I'll do it. " Natsuki tugs at the sponge trying to get it from Shizuru.

" I said, I'll do it. " Insist Shizuru but Natsuki still refuse.

" No. Don't be stubborn Shizuru. "

Natsuki tugs again at the sponge.

" You're stubborn Natsuki. You did the cooking so I'll do the washing. Just rest. I'm sure you're tired too. "

Natsuki opens her mouth to argue, but Shizuru shushes her.

" Don't you lie to me. Your face looks haggard . "

Natsuki huff.

" Okay. But I'll dry the dishes. I just can't leave all the work for you. "

Shizuru smiles. Natsuki still hasn't changed. Stubborn as always.

" Even if I refuse, you'll insist anyway. "

Natsuki smiles back. They stared at each other for a minute before Natsuki breaks the eye contact.

A comfortable silence settles as they do their work. Shizuru past the last plate to Natsuki.

'_Still rough ' _ Thought Shizuru as their fingers brush each other. Natsuki ignores the soft brush of SHizuru's hand and continue to dry the last plate.

Afterwards, Shizuru walks back to her room to start her night routine. _( Too lazy to write the details)_ While she's combing her slightly damp hair, she grabs her mobile phone and dial Mai's number.

" _Hel- __**Woman! Where the hell is my food!**__ " _ Tate's voice cuts the greeting.

" _Inside the oven! Why don't you use your eyes instead of your mouth! " _Answer Mai .

" _**Heat it! **__" _

" _Is your ass so full of shit that you can't even lift it from the couch!? " _Living together with Tate for years got her influence with improper words.

" _**What did you say!? Watch your fucking mouth if you don't want me to busted it! **_"

A slam of the door is heard, followed by silence. Shizuru guesses that Mai goes inside another room.

Mai sighs before she brought the phone to her ear.

" _Sorry about that Shizuru-san. _"

" Is everything alright? " Shizuru asked in concern as she put some cream on each side of her eyes.

" _Yeah. He's just stress. He got fired again from his work. "_

" Just call us 'when' he did something to you, okay? "

" _Mm, of course. So.. What can I do for you? "_

" Oh, well… I pick up my cousin earlier from the airport "

" _Really? So he already arrived. You should bring him over tomorrow. "_

" I'm not sure if he could come, He's going to be busy tomorrow. Anyway, What I really called about is he's not alone. He came back with his girlfriend, and they're staying in my house for a while. " Shizuru flops down on her bed.

" Natsuki " Shizuru said with pain in her voice, her heart feels like it's being constricted by a viper, with every beat it gets tighter and tighter. She took a shaky breath, then release it.

" _What? " _Mai doesn't know if she heard it right

" Natsuki is my cousin's girlfriend. "

" _You're kidding me, right? " _Mai sat on the toilet bowl. The bathroom door open and Tate shoo Mai to get out as he unbutton her boxer. Mai still shock, step out of the bathroom seat on one of the couches.

" I can't believe it too, when I saw her. " Shizuru rubs her chest, trying to soothe the pain.

" _Does she know, that you're the cousin she's dating? "_

" By the look of shock on her face when she saw me, I don't think so. "

" _Oh. It must be hard. "_

Shizuru closes her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself.

" Really hard. I don't even know how to act around them without getting jealous.

" _Wait! "_

" Yes? " Shizuru wonder what is it.

" _NATSUKI?! " _ Shizuru guess that it only click to Mai that Natsuki Kuga is she talking about.

" Ah, yes. " Shizuru confirms.

"Natsuki back in japan? " Exclaim Mai. The news about Natsuki came back in Japan and staying in Shizuru's house with Shizuru's cousin as her boyfriend only clearly register in her mind.

" _The Ice Queen?! " _ Mai continues before Shizuru could reply.

" The one and only. My ex girlfriend. "

" _Ooh, but that stubborn puppy needs to ready herself my scolding from not informing me about her coming back by herself! "_

Shizuru chuckles " Mai, relax. Save that for tomorrow. She said she's coming with me. "

Mai control her breathing and return to sit again since she stood up when she exclaimed.

" _Ehe. Sorry about that. It's just she had not contact ever since she left. " _ She said sheepishly.

" It's okay. "

" _A - Are they happy? " _Mai carefully asks, knowing it's a sensitive topic.

Shizuru is silent for a minute, remembering how Reito smiled at Natsuki.

" I don't really know. Rei-kun and Ntsuki looks comfortable with each other. " She remembers when Reito kissed Natsuki on top of her head lovingly and Natsuki's soft smile after the kiss.

" But I think they look happy " Another squeeze, this time very tight.

" _Shizuru- san, I think, it's time for you to move on. It's not that I don't want you and Natsuki to get back together, It's just that if you don't want to ruin your good relationship with your cousin, then you need to let go. Or you could try to get her back if you want._ " Silence is only the reply she got.

" _It's up to you anyway. But the best way I could think of is to let go and move on. We're your friends Shizuru-san, and it hurt us too, to see you hurting inside. " _ Mai knew Shizuru coul mot do that easily when it comes to Natsuki. But she needs to at least try. Well, if she wants to ruin her relationship with her cousin and if Natsuki still harbor feeling for her. She could try and hopefully it could work. She knows, there's a thing as second chances, but not everyone is lucky to get a second chance.

" _Well, If you still want to risk your relationship with your cousin, I say, good luck. We're here for you, if you ever need anything. " _She added, trying to ease Shizuru who remains silent throughout her advice. She just hope Shizuru make a right decision.

" Thank you Mai. I'll think about what you said. " Shizuru eventually answers.

" _Just don't do anything stupid._ " Mai said worriedly.

" Don't worry, I won't " Reassure Shizuru.

" _Okay. I got to go, Tate is calling me again. Don't forget to bring Natsuki tomorrow. Bye_ "

"Bye. "

Shizuru ends the call, then put her phone on the night stand. She stood up, she decided to check her cousin and Natsuki. Upon reaching the room, she raise her hand to knock, but halted when she hears a familiar noise. She put her right ear on the door to clearly hear the noise that she hopes she only misheard. She could clearly hear a moan on the other side of the door.

" Uhh, ooh…. God, that's close. " A breathless moan came from Natsuki. She could hear Reito chuckling. Her heart starts pounding loudly. The tightness of her heart returns full force. She wants to run back to her room and lock herself away from here, but she couldn't even move from her spot, her body seems frozen that she couldn't even tear her ears away from the door. She could hear another slight high pitch moan from Natsuki.

" Oh! Yes! Yes!... Unh, no…, n- GAHHHHH!"

That got her out of her frozen state, she jerk her head away from the door and hastily turn the knob to open it. Not caring if she saw them on what she thinks they're doing. She's just worried about Natsuki. What in the world is Reito doing to Natsuki to moan like that then to suddenly scream in frustration.? What she saw in there is far from her suspicion.

Reito is lying on his stomach on the bed wearing only a Batman Boxer while facing the T.V, a game controller in his hands . While Natsuki sat Indian style on the floor, clutching her hair in frustration while holding a game control. She turns her gaze on the screen and saw a big red letter K.O with Obsidian 2 - Duran 1.

Apparently, Natsuki insisted to play a rematch since Reito defeated Natsuki on TEKKEN before they leave to the airport. Reito was just calmly playing while Natsuki was so intent to defeat Reito and gain her 1st place back that she unconsciously let out a moan and whimper when Reito tried to corner her and combo attack her. She cheered when she combo Reito but not enough to defeat him. Reito only had a short life remaining while Natsuki still had a haft life. When Reito repeatedly throws an energy ball from a distance, then combo attacks her when she just got up, ending her life which means Reito is still the winner.

Reito looks up when he hears the door open. He saw Shizuru looking quite angry, then turn to bewildered when she saw them playing. Reito as perceptive, just like Shizuru, already know what Shizuru must be thinking when she heard the noise outside could only smirk and snicker quietly.

Shizuru saw her cousin snickering, quickly shot him a death glare. Reito seeing Shizuru's glare, felt like dozens of small spiders crawling on his back, making him shiver and raise his hands in peace sign with his charming smile. Natsuki turn to pout at Reito but saw his attention elsewhere. She follows his gaze and saw Shizuru glaring at Reito.

Shizuru composes herself when she notices Natsuki looking at her curiously. She clears her throat before speaking.

" I thought you were going to rest, not to play? "

Reito put the controller away and unplugs the Xbox and T.V.

" Oh, we were just having a rematch before we rest. "

He pats his pillow a couple of times before he lay down. He looks towards Natsuki who sighs, then got up from the floor. She stretches her arms, groaning when she hears a satisfying pop. She walks over to Reito and bend down to give him a Goodnight kiss.

She awkwardly kisses Reito on the lips since Shizuru is still in the room. Natsuki pulls back quickly and bid Goodnight to Reito who got comfortable under the covers. Shizuru quickly turns around when Natsuki gave Reito a kiss, she doesn't want their lips on each other.

Natsuki quietly follows Shizuru to her room . Shizuru opens the door for Natsuki who walk in first. She stares at the Queen size bed, purple sheets and covers, even the pillows. Shizuru really likes this color. The sound of locking the door makes her turn around and saw indeed, Shizuru locked the door. She nervously looks at Shizuru who blink at her before giggling. Natsuki glares at her and cross her arms.

" What's so funny? "

Shizuru stop giggling and just walk past Natsuki to get under the covers. She's nervous about having Natsuki with her on the bed so she covers it by teasing.

"You look like a corner puppy. " Natsuki huff.

" It's just a hobby of mine, I have adopted just recently. So don't think too much about it."

She studied Natsuki as she fidget. She pats the space beside her, inviting Natsuki to get under the covers Which Natsuki did. She slowly crawls on the bed and snuggles under the covers.

" Goodnight " Natsuki said as she turns her back to Shizuru.

" Goodnight. Sweet dreams. " Whisper Shizuru, she continues watching Natsuki's back until her breathing gets even.

" Natsuki? " Shizuru calls out her name quietly.

" Natsuki? " She tries again, this time a little louder, she waits a little to see if there's a sign of her still awake, When she's sure Natsuki's asleep already, She scoots closer to her until she could feel the warmth radiating from Nastuki. She inhales Natsuki's scent before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

She could feel a weight on her left shoulder, a warm feeling enveloping her right breast, She knew these feelings very well. She cracks one eye open and peek downward and indeed, her suspicion is correct.

Shizuru's head is resting comfortably on her left shoulder, she turns to look down on her breast and blush heavily, Shizuru's left hand is under her shirt, groping her breast. This is their usual position before when they're still dating. Sometimes would wake up with Shizuru clutching her waist or her face buried in her breast.

A squeeze on her breast jolts her from the memories. She presses her lips together tightly to stop herself from moaning. She held her breath when Shizuru stirs but didn't wake up. She thinks of a way to get out of the position without waking Shizuru in the process. Fortunately for her, Shizuru shifted to her side, thus removing her hand on the soft mound.

Natsuki breathes a sigh of relief and slowly get up from the bed. She looks over her shoulder to the sleeping figure before making her way to the bathroom in Reito's room. Once the door was close and the sounds of footsteps gone, Shizuru opens her eyes and let the blood rush on her cheeks.

She woke up first before Natsuki and saw her position. She tried not to panic and stilled her movement that could wake Natsuki up. She tried to calm down her pounding heart and even her breathing when Natsuki stirred. She felt Natsuki's head movement, her heart beat fast and her hand twitches, before she could stop herself, she squeezes the breast under her hand, making Natsuki stiffened and stop breathing. Before she could be tempted to place kisses on Natsuki's neck, she pretended to shift on her 'sleep' and turn her back on Natsuki who she heard sighs of relief and got up from the bed and out of the room.

Shizuru cools her cheeks down before getting up. She could feel a wetness between her legs .

" I need a cold shower. "

She padded to her bathroom and close the door. She strips out of her sleeping attire, then get under the shower.

* * *

Natsuki was setting the plates on the table when Reito walks in. He's buckling his belt and his tie is slightly crooked. He hangs his blazer over the chair and stand behind Natsuki then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

" Morning " he greets to Natsuki's ear. Natsuki turns around and encircles her arms around his neck, She tilts her head up and meet Reito's lips halfway.

" Morning " She whispers between kisses. Reito playfully bite her lower lip and pull away with it. Natsuki follows him since he wouldn't let her lower lips go. She pinches his side when he just looks at her while playfully sucking her lips. Reito chuckles and finally releases her lips. He helps her set up the foods before sitting down.

Shizuru arrives just in time. Natsuki motion for her to sit.

" Morning Shi-chan. " Greets Reito as he starts eating her pancake.

" Good Morning. " Shizuru puts a pancake on her plate and squirts a lot of honey.

Natsuki serves Reito a black coffee and place her own coffee beside her. She goes back to the counter to get a cup of green tea and place it in front Shizuru. Shizuru looks up and thank her. Natsuki takes a seat across Shizuru and starts eating her breakfast.

After they're done, they grab their stuffs and heads outside. Shizuru secures her house before getting in her car with Reito and Natsuki. She switches on the remote to open her gate, then pull out of her garage.

" Where to? " Ask Shizuru as she sped away from her house.

" Let's check first my house. " Shizuru nods . She drives while Reito direct her the direction.

They pull over in front of the still constructing houses.

" You go ahead, I'll probably take too long to check it. " Reito said to Shiuzru and Natsuki as he unbuckle his seatbelt, he opens the door and steps out the car.

" Drive safely. " He said before closing the door. He waves at them as the car pulls away.

" So where are you going Natsuki? " Shizuru looks at Natsuki from the rear mirror.

" Midori's shop. " She answers. Shizuru turns to the left. They past two blocks before arriving at Midori's place.

" Thanks for the ride. " Natsuki got out of the car, she face Shizuru's door when the window rolls down.

" I'll pick you up later. " Natsuki nods before waving a goodbye to Shizuru.

She steps in and saw men and one woman busy with their work. She read the shop's name above ' Gakutenou Mechanic shop.' Before heading to Midori's office. She barges in Midori's office Which startles the working hard owner. She looks up and was about to yell for the rude action when she saw a face she has not seen in years.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitches when Midori just stares at her. She decides to wake Midori from her shock state.

" Umm.. Boo? " She said lamely, but seems to work since Midori suddenly leapt from her desk to Natsuki. She hugs Natsuki hard and rubs their cheeks.

" Nat-chaaaan! Oh, how I miss you! Even when Mai-chan inform me about you last night, I still can't believe it. "

Natsuki chuckles and pats Midori's back.

" Yeah, yeah… um.., Can you let go now? " Midori releases Natsuki before going back to her desk. Natsuki makes herself comfortable on one of the chairs in front Midori.

" I'm surprised to see you not drunk and drooling on your paperwork. "

Midori grin, she scratches her cheek before Finishing the last work she has.

" Well, I have a schedule on when I could only drink alcohol and the amount I could take. "

Natsuki raises one eyebrow.

" A schedule? Oh! Youko made you drink moderately. " Midori nods.

" I see. How are you two , by the way. "

" We're doing great. She's now a professional doctor. We're also planning on having a baby of our own. "

" That's great! You both would be a great mother. I just hope you would not feed your baby a beer instead of a milk. "

Natsuki laugh at the image of a mini Midori chugging a bottle of beer. Midori also laughs.

" I would never! Youko would surely kill me if I do that.! "

After they came down from mirth, Midori clears her throat.

" So, how is going on you two? I heard that your Bf is her cousin? "

Natsuki taps her finger against the desk.

" Ah, well.. It's kinda awkward when we're alone. I'm kinda hesitant to have physical contact with Reito when she's around. "

" Hmm, oh well, you'll just have to lessen you're being lovey dovey with him then. "

" We're not that lovey dovey. "

" Yeah, yeah. So you need a job? "

" Yeah. "

" Good, I'm in need of a good mechanic these days. But since you're here already, you can start now or tomorrow, whenever you like. "

Natsuki smiles At Midori.

" Thanks. I really need this job. I'll start now since I don't have anything to do. "

Midori got up and lead Natsuki to where the crew are working.

" Hey guys! This is my friend Natsuki and she will be your new member, so be nice and don't try making a move on her, she's already taken. "

Midori grin when they groan playfully. Natsuki just shakes her head before starts working.

* * *

Shizuru checks the clock before gathering her things. She walks over her Secretary's desk.

" I'll be going now Tomoe-han. "

Tomoe nods.

" Yeah, say hello to Mai for me. Good day. "

" Good day. " Shizuru nods, then heads out to fetch Natsuki.

* * *

Nao brought a five piece of French fries in her mouth, she chews slowly as she turns to Mai who is busy cooking.

" So the mutt is back? " Asked Nao after swallowing. She smacks Chie's hand when she tries to snatch her own fries.

" Yeah, Shizuru-san told me last night. " She puts the chopped chicken to the boiling oil.

" And Natsuki's Boyfriend is Shizuru's cousin? " Asked Chie. Mai nods

BANG!

Mai and Chie jumps at the sudden noise. They turn to look at Nao, who slammed her hands on the table with a grin slowly forming on her lips.

" So, our Pup that strayed away from her master Fujino found a new master that turns out to be Fujino's cousin? And they are now living together in the same roof?"

Mai nods, they don't know what's running in Nao's mind.

Nao suddenly stands up.

" This is rich! Haha! "

" Nao, what the hell is so amusing? Shizuru is hurting inside whenever she saw or think of Natsuki with her cousin."

Nao slung her arm around Chie's shoulder.

" Can't you see the drama on the way? Fujino is not the kind person to just give up. She'll do anything just to get that pup back in her arms. And I'm not that cruel Chie. I'd still vote for the snake and pup. " Nao explain. Chie raises an eyebrow together with Mai.

" You're planning something. " Mai said, Chie nods in agreement.

Nao just shows them her Famous grin.

* * *

Shizuru arrives in front the Gakutenou Mechanic shop. She honks twice to signal Natsuki. She watches as Natsuki says her goodbye to her new co-worker and to Midori. Natsuki gets in the passenger seat and buckle her seat belt. Shizuru starts her car. She asked how was Natsuki's day while she drives.

" I got a job. I started today. "

Shizuru checks her side mirror to see if there's a car on her side before turning to the left.

" Is Midori coming? "

" Yeah. She said they might arrive late. She has a lot of work and Youko is operating one of her patients. "

" Hmm.. They're really working hard for their baby. "

" Yeah. " Natsuki agreed. They settle on a comfortable silence throughout the ride. Once arriving, they step out of the car and starts walking in the entrance.

Natsuki turns to look at the Dining room to see Aoi, Chie And Mikoto.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsuki Kuga, The Ice Queen. "

Chie stood up and walk towards Natsuki with a big grin. She hugs Natsuki tight before releasing her.

" It's good to see you too. "

Natsuki hugs her back before turning to Aoi, who gives her a light kiss on the cheeks, Natsuki was about to greet Aoi when she was knocked down by a big cat.

" Natsuki! Natsuki! I miss Natsuki! "

Natsuki chuckles at Mikoto's childishness even thought she's a big girl now. She still acts like a kid when Excited.

" I miss Mikoto too. " She pets Mikoto.

" Hey Mutt! "

Natsuki felt her lips twitch. 'Oh, how she missed that call.' But she won't admit it. That Spider definitely won't stop teasing her if she ever know what Natsuki's thinking. She turns around to face Nao who just came out of the bathroom.

" I see, you still haven't changed.. You still play with yourself everyday. " Natsuki said, stealing a glance at the direction of the bathroom . Chie and Aoi snickers in the background.

Nao blush from embarrassment. She steps closer to Natsuki who face her fully. They stood face to face, sizing each other up.

" Ooh, The pup has grown some teeth." Nao shot back, sneering at Natsuki.

" And the spider grew more furry. "

Mikoto joins Chie and Aoi from laughing. Nao's eye starts twitching.

" Spider, I think there's something wrong with your eyes, it keeps twitching. "

Natsuki said innocently . Nao was about to retort when

SMACK! SMACK!

They both hold their hurting head, They turn to Mai who has her right hand on her waist and a ladle on the other.

" You still have the habit of smacking people on the head with your ladle after all these years. "

Natsuki said while rubbing her head.

" And you still bite each other's ass! " Mai said with tears in her eyes. She hugs Natsuki very tight. And buries her face in the crook of Natsuki's neck.

" You're such a bad puppy! You didn't even contact us these past 3 years.! What if something happens to you. " Mai cried on her neck.

Natsuki rubs Mai's back. She felt ashamed.

" I'm sorry. "

Nao step back and cross her arms. She watches the two reunite. She missed the mutt also and she's very happy to have her bickering pal back. She turns to look at Shizuru who was watching the two embrace. Shizuru has a soft smile on her face, but there's sadness and envy in her eyes. She looks back at the still embracing two.

" Mother hen should release mutt now, Snake is getting jealous. "

Mai release Natsuki and glare at Nao. Natsuki steals a glance at Shizuru who was looking the other way. She turns back to Mai when she smells something burning., She sniffs the air.

" Mai, I think your food is burning. "

Mai widens her eyes and gasp before dashing to save her burning eggs.

" My eggs! "

They laugh as Mikoto Follow Mai in the kitchen.

" Yo! Kuga. " Natsuki nods to acknowledge him, She ignores his perverted look ' _I don't want to ruin this reunion by beating him, 'till his eyes retreat back to her ass. Oh, How much tempting it is'_

The entrance door was roughly open accompany by a booming voice.

" DELIQUENT! " Natsuki flinches. ' Oh hell, she thought she's lucky enough to avoid Mai's scolding, but she forgot about the loud blonde that by just talking to her you would be deaf by now. She turns to greet the blonde and the timid girl on her side.

" Hello, Haruka and Yukino. " She smiles at the two. Yukino adjusts her glasses before responding.

" Hello Natsuki. Welcome back."

Haruka put her hands on either side of her hips, her lips forming a smirk.

" Heh… You still look like a delinquent queen. Did you come back to get back to your master here? "

She nudges Shizuru who was silent since they arrive. Everyone is silent after that, they could feel the tension coming from the two former couples. Yukino pinches Haruka's small back, causing her to flinch away from the touch. She looks away when Yukino gives her that look she knows too well. She looks at the people around, She too could feel the tension, so she decided to lighten it since she's the one who triggered it.

" Anyway. Welcome back. " Haruka awkwardly pats Natsuki on the back with enough force to make her stumble forward.

Natsuki glare at Haruka, Trying to lit her with fire from the glare. Fortunately for Haruka, Natsuki's phone starts ringing.

Natsuki pulls out her phone, she read the caller I.D that flashes 'Reito'. She brought it to her ear after pressing the answer button.

" Hello, baby " Natsuki greets, ignoring the attention she gains after saying baby.

" _Hey, I'm done with my business. Since I don't have anything to do, Can I come there? "_

" Oh,, yes. You're welcome here. Here's the address…. "

As Natsuki tells the address to Reito, the people around her exchange looks. Nao hid her grin by drinking her juice. So the Infamous cousin/Boyfriend is joining them.

" Ok. Take care on your way here. " Natsuki shut Nao up by a glare when the red haired 'awww'. She ends the call then turn to her friends

" Is it alright to have him along? "

" No problem at all." Chie said.

Natsuki nods. She sat down beside Shizuru and wait till Reito arrive.

A few minutes later, Nao excuse herself to the bathroom since She drunk too much juice and now she needs to pee. Not after Nao went away, the sound of a car pulling over outside heard inside. Natsuki stands up.

" I'll check if it's him. " They nodded and watch her go outside. Mai appear from the kitchen and said to everyone.

" Dinner will be served in a few minutes. " She looks for Natsuki, but couldn't find her.

" Where's Natsuki? " Mai asked Chie.

" She went to see if it's her boyfriend that arrive.."

Mai's lips form an O shape. They saw two blurry silhouettes coming back. Mai fixes her hair to look more presentable. Tate stands beside her, and wait as the door open. Natsuki walk in first follow by Reito who was holding her hand. Natsuki stops in front of her friends and Introduce Reito.

" Guys, This is Reito Kanzaki, my boyfriend and… Shizuru's cousin."

Reito steps forward, he put up her charming smile and slightly bow.

" Hello. A pleasure to meet you all. "

He look at them one by one, until his gaze locked with violet eyes that is wide in shock.

" Mai " Reito said in a low voice. His eyes wide as he stares right back at Mai.

" Re-Reito!? "Mai said in disbelief. She didn't register the tightening of Tate's hold on her waist. All her attention is focused on the still handsome Black haired man. Tate sends Reito a nasty glare. He tightens his arm possessively around Mai.

Nao just come out of the bathroom in time to see what's happening. She stops halfway when she recognizes the man on Natsuki's side, that's staring in shock with an equally shock Mai. Her brows shot up to her hairline before a sly smirk form on her lips.

' _It's really a very small world.' _Nao giggle quietly, She glance at Shizuru who has a slightly surprise look on her face, then to Natsuki who has a curious look like a puppy while looking back and forth to Mai and Reito.

' _Ooh, more drama. This will be fun! '_

_To be continue.._

* * *

**_~ Euri ~_**


End file.
